


[VID] LUST

by momosansovino



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Heath Ledger! Joker, Joaquin Phoenix! Joker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗻’𝘁 𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗗𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗹𝘂𝘀𝘁
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (Heath Ledger)
Kudos: 30





	[VID] LUST




End file.
